


Will you still love me tomorrow?

by gokatyperry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Multi, Past Abuse, Substance Abuse, farm au, its a happy story actually, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokatyperry/pseuds/gokatyperry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s summer and that only means one thing. For Bellamy it’s spending time on the farm he calls home. For Clarke it’s the escape from the pressures and stresses and expectations of her daily life. For Raven it’s the sweet fruits she steals bites of when no one is looking. For Octavia, the feeling of fresh dirt on her skin.  They’ve found a system, a perfect balance amidst the chaos of life that they know will always be there. But this summer is different. Someone new has infiltrated their system.<br/>And she changes everything.<br/>(Aka the farm au no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you still love me tomorrow?

_Sunday_

Bellamy leaned against his shovel, looking out over the farm in front of him. A warm breeze swept across the land, blowing his hair to the side. He smiled fondly, watching the overgrown grass and weeds move synchronously with one another across the landscape. There were hard patches of dirt leftover from a particularly and unusually bad winter, and several fallen trees covering the back half of the farm. A lot of work needed to be done to get the farm ready for the season, but he was ready for all of it.

 “Looks like shit.”

Bellamy hung his head and turned to look at the source of the voice that had interrupted his thoughts.

Murphy scrunched up his face and looked from the farm back to Bellamy, nodding to confirm he did in fact think the farm looked like shit.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Not my fault you’re blind as fuck.”

Bellamy chuckled and patted Murphy’s shoulder. “It’s gunna be a good year.”

“It’s always a good year when I’m around.”

Bellamy huffed playfully, shaking his head. “You’re too much sometimes.” He moved his hand to hold his shovel, leaning on it once more. They looked back out over the farm for a moment before Bellamy continued. “Have you met Woods yet?”

Murphy cocked his head. “What?”

“New girl named Lexa Woods. She’s from Tennessee. I guess she moved up here for school and she knows Roan so he offered her a job this summer.”

Murphy raised a brow mischievously. “A southern gal huh? What’s she like?”

Bellamy shrugged. “No Idea, haven’t met her yet. She’s supposed to stop by today to help us set up the farm station, so we’ll meet her then.”

“Sweet.” Murphy commented. “Hey is Octavia gunna be around this season? I missed her last year.”

Bellamy tried to hide his discontent, but he knew it was to no avail. “I doubt she’ll be working, but I’m sure she’ll be around. Lincoln’s coming back so she’ll probably drop by to see him.”

“Do you think they’re gunna get back together? Roll in the hay a bit for old times’ sake?”

Bellamy glared at him, his voice low. “That’s my little sister you’re talking about.”

Murphy raised his hands innocently. “Bad joke. Got it.”

Bellamy let it slide. “I’m not sure to be honest. They were good together. I don’t really know why they broke up in the first place, but at least they stayed on good terms. The last thing we need is relationship drama on my farm.”

“You know you don’t own this place right?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy answered softly. “But I will.”

* * *

              Harper and Monroe arrived shortly after with Jasper and Monty in toe. The boys co-ran a night bar down the road that they affectionately called “Funky-Fresh Mess.” They liked to experiment with food and more predominantly drinks, creating wild concoctions that drew in a number of tourists. Upon arrival Jasper assured them that even though they were using his truck to haul in the furniture, he and Monty were in no way there to help, merely to find inspiration. Monroe rolled her eyes and thrust some plywood into his arms. She waved her wrench in the air. “I’ll be inside starting to assemble everything if you need me.” She passed Bellamy and Murphy as she moved inside, extending her greetings.

Jasper tried to pass the plywood to Monty, but the other boy was lost too lost in thought to notice.

 “I just need new ideas.”

                “Help me grab this crate.” Harper joked, trying to wrap her arms around one of the crates in the back of the truck. Monty made a face but went over to assist her. “Seriously though,” she continued, “I saw this awesome drink when I was in LA. It looked like the universe in a cup.”

Jasper snorted as he passed them by heading into the station. “You never went to LA.”

“I was there like a month ago!?”

Jasper stared blankly, muttering an “oh yeah” before leaving them to slowly make their way inside.  
“Anyways,” Harper turned her attention back to Monty. “It was awesome and you could totally do it.”

Monty pursed his lips. “It sounds cool, but it’s been done.”

“No one from around here has been to LA.”  
Jasper came back out from the station and passed them again to grab more wood. “I thought you said you were there last month?”

Harper rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me punch you. And also I’m not from around here so the statement still applies. And don’t you have plywood to bring inside?”

Jasper opened his now empty arms, sticking his tongue out. “Already did!”

Harper mimicked his face and responded in a high mocking tone. “So get some more.”

Jasper grabbed the bottom of the crate, offering more support for Harper and Monty and speeding up the process of getting the crate inside. Monroe held the door open for them and waved her finger at Bellamy and Murphy, chiding them before closing the door. “Hey! Shitheads! Are you going to help or just stand there looking dumb?”

Bellamy and Murphy exchanged a glance at their friend’s antics. “These are our friends Bell.”

“These are our friends.” He repeated.

The boys laughed as they went to grab a crate, when a black pickup truck roared over the hill and into the end of the parking lot, dust blowing up in its wake. The engine clicked off and the owner jumped out, locking the truck before placing her key in her pocket so that the keychain hung out against her thigh.

Bellamy called out to her as she began walking towards them. “We aren’t open yet! I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I can see that.” She gestured towards the dismantled furniture, unimpressed. “I’m the new hire. Lexa.”

Bellamy’s gaze thinned as he took in the girl before him. She was dark, cold, unfriendly, and rude. He wasn’t sure there was a soul in there underneath the black clothing covering her heart. Her southern accent didn’t do much to lighten her aura either. It was rough and cold much like her appearance. Clearly she’d never heard of southern charm and warmth. He didn’t have time to properly address her before Murphy quite literally swooped into the conversation, blocking him. “Hello there Miss. I love the accent.” He slicked back his hair and extended his hand. “Names Murphy. John Murphy.”

She took his hand firmly, responding without expression. “Lexa Woods.”

“Wow. That’s a strong handshake.” Murphy smirked, moving in closer. “I bet you’re good at gripping other things too.”

Lexa tightened her jaw, her eyes narrowing. “Boy, there ain’t nothing in this world I wanna do less than you.”

Murphy’s smile faded and he quickly realized Lexa was tightening her grip on his hand and definitely wasn’t letting up. He tried to pull his hand away but her grip was too strong and it was starting to feel like she intended on breaking his hand. “Ok,” he breathed, starting to lower to his knees from the pain. “I get it, you can uh…you can let go now.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa questioned, squeezing harder until she reached a point where she knew his bones might just break. “I don’t think you quite got the message.”

Bellamy stepped in quickly, firmly grabbing Lexa’s bicep. “Let him go. Now.”

Lexa stared at him, challenging his gaze. “Not until he apologizes.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Murphy begged, now on his knees squirming to relieve the crushing pressure on his hand.

Bellamy closed the distance between him and Lexa, trying to seem as big as possible. “He apologized. Now let him go.”

He may have had the advantage of size, but it didn’t intimidate her at all.

Lexa never broke Bellamy’s gaze as she addressed Murphy, her voice hard like steel. “What are you sorry for John?”

“I’m sorry I hit on you!”

“No.”

“I’m sorry I harassed you!”

“Better.”

“Lexa. Enough.”

“Almost there.”

“I was out of line I’m really sorry it won’t happen again!”

Lexa shook her arm free of Bellamy’s grip and released Murphy’s hand, which he cradled towards his chest. She looked away from Bellamy and down towards Murphy. “Thank you John. I’m sorry I was so rough. I hope we don’t have to have this conversation again.” With that she left them, moving into the farm station to help set up, never looking back.

Bellamy reached down to help Murphy up. “Is your hand all right?”  
Murphy nodded, shaking it out. “Yeah I’ll survive.” He paused, looking at the farm station. “I like her.”

“What the fuck?”

* * *

 

Lexa entered the farm station and all eyes immediately shifted to her. “Afternoon ya’ll.” She greeted, offering a curt wave.

_“Cute accent.”_

_“Down Harper.”_

“I’m Lexa. What can I help ya’ll with?”

They got situated quickly, bringing in the rest of the furniture and getting the station ready for the season. The group tried to prompt Lexa about herself but the girl was an expert at dodging questions and the most they got out of her was that “Roan’s family. Technically.” Bellamy spent the day glaring at her from across the station, watching her every move and half expecting her to grab a knife and shank them all. Murphy kept his space but Bellamy saw the way he kept sneaking glances at her and it made his blood pressure rise. Monroe, Jasper and Monty seemed to like her and Harper definitely did, only making him madder.

Jasper was going into vivid detail about the city, mostly focusing on his favorite dives to eat at. Much to everyone’s surprise he wasn’t hitting on Lexa, but it was mostly because he was trying to impress her with his “extensive” knowledge of the city instead. Harper provided some classier (and accurate) information, like which Starbucks was the best and where the good outlets were, and which paintball arena was best.

“Arkadia seems like a big city,” Jasper explained, “but it’s really not once you get used to it.”

Lexa nodded, making mental note of every detail they provided her.

When they were finished Lexa waved them off, explaining that she had some things to take care of at her apartment. Bellamy looked over to Monty, who was watching Lexa go with an intrigued look on his face. “What do you think?”

Monty smiled, his eyes lighting up. “I think I found some inspiration.”

Suddenly Murphy bolted past them, following Lexa out the door.

“What’s up with him?”

* * *

 

“Lexa!” Murphy called, trying to catch her before she got into her truck. She turned halfway to face him, her hand still resting on the door handle. Murphy took a second to catch his breath before beginning. “I wanted to offer my actual apologies. You know, without the bonecrushing pressure on my hand.”

Lexa looked down to his hand, which was still a little red. “I didn’t hurt ya too bad did I?”

“Had worse.” He chuckled, glancing behind him to make sure they were alone. “I really am sorry. Sometimes I don’t have much of a filter.”

To his relief Lexa offered a small smile. “That’s alright John. Reckon I didn’t make much of a good first impression on any o’ ya’ll.”

Murphy shrugged. “I like you.”

She looked at him quizzically and he laughed. “I know. Seems crazy.”

She let go of the door handle and turned to face him completely. “Would you like to be friends?”  
“I would yeah.”

Lexa offered out her hand for a shake. “Try this again?”

Murphy reached forward to meet her grip but pulled back. “Mind is we use our other hands? This one is still a little sore.”

She nodded and they switched hands and shook in awkward silence.

“Alright well….” Murphy began. “This was cool. Um, good night Lexa.”

“Good night John.”

Murphy waved to her as she pulled out watching as her truck disappeared over the hill. He didn’t like to make commitments; life as far too tumultuous for that, but in that moment he was determined to become Lexa’s best friend.

* * *

 

_Monday_

_“It’s a scorcher out there today with a record high of 97 degrees! And humidity is making it feel more like 100! It’s a great day for swimming and staying inside in the cool air conditioning right chet?”_

Clarke turned down the radio as she pulled her beat up convertible into the farm parking lot. She readied herself for the onslaught of warm air that would hit her the second she left her car, but it was a futile effort. No amount of preparation would have helped with a heat like this.

She popped open the back door, a cooler resting comfortably on the seats. She cupped her mouth, yelling towards the farm station. “Water delivery!”

Octavia and Raven came sprinting out almost immediately and Clarke was barely able to get waters out of the cooler before the girls grabbed them and began chugging them down.

Raven groaned in relief and threw her head back, dribbles of cold water running down her chin. Octavia finished off her bottle quickly and crumpled it, tossing it into the back of Clarke’s car.

“Nice.”

Octavia laughed and wiped her mouth, ignoring Clarke’s comment. “Thanks Clarke. You’re a literal lifesaver.”

Raven took another sip before breathing out in relief. “I don’t know how they’re doing it out there in the field. I’m half dead and I’ve been inside all day.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. “It’s brutal today. I figured you all would need this.”

“You know us too well.” Octavia grinned.

They heard the back door to the farmhouse clang shut. “Raven? Octavia?” Clarke recognized Bellamy’s voice.  
“Coming!” Raven yelled back.

Clarke and Octavia grabbed the cooler from the back and began moving inside, Raven leading the way. “He has good timing.” Clarke commented.

Raven snorted. “Not in bed he doesn’t.”

Octavia gagged loudly causing Raven to laugh. “Hey I’m not that happy about it either.”

“Can we not talk about you banging my brother?”

“Sure.” Raven shrugged. “Not much to talk about anyway.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “That’s low Rae.”

                The farm station was empty spare Murphy who lay spread across the counter while Bellamy stood arms outstretched in front of the giant fan, both boys sweating and shirtless. The girls dropped the cooler with a loud bang, getting their attention.

Murphy’s eyes lit up and he scrambled across the floor to the cooler. “Beer! Ice cold beer!” He lifted the cooler lid and stared at the contents. After a beat he continued. “Water! Ice cold water!” Bellamy stepped over him and snatched the water he was going to grab before extending his arms to Clarke. They hugged briefly, Clarke trying to avoid his sweat.

“You’re the best princess.”

“No big deal.” Clarke responded, smiling gently at him.

Murphy rolled over on his back and placed a water on his forehead, trying to balance it there. Raven glanced down at him. “You’re so weird.” He only shrugged in response.

“So is this all of you today?” Clarke asked. She knew it was early in the season and they’d need all the help they could get to get things rolling.

“No. Lexa’s out back still.” Bellamy replied, grimacing slightly.

Octavia hopped up onto the counter and kicked her legs. “Did you even ask her if she wanted a break?”

“Yes.” Bellamy answered harshly. “She said no.”

“Crazy motherfucker.” Raven commented. “It’s hot as shit.”

“Who’s lexa?”

“New hire.” Murphy answered from the floor.

Clarke looked to Bellamy for elaboration. He shrugged half-hazardly. “I don’t have much else to say about her.”

Clarke furrowed her brow. “She can’t be that bad?”

“She’s not.” Octavia replied. “Bellamy just doesn’t like new comers on his farm.”

“It’s not that O.”

“Whatever.”

“I like her.”  
“Shut up Murphy.”

Clarke turned to Raven. “Let’s hear from someone sane. What’s this Lexa like?”

Raven brought a hand to her heart, hopping up next to Octavia. “I’m flattered you think I’m sane Clarke! But I have no clue. I haven’t actually met her. I _can_ tell you she seems hot from across a field.”

“Damn right she’s hot!” Murphy agreed, causing Bellamy to scoff.

Clarke grabbed a water, some ice dropping on Murphy’s face in the process. “I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself.”

Bellamy frowned and pointed behind him. “She’s behind the barn.”

* * *

 

Clarke made her way past the greenhouse and towards the barn, not sure what to expect. Bellamy really hadn’t seemed to like Lexa, and he was usually a good judge of character. Was she a dumb blonde? He didn’t like those. Well, actually he did but not to work with. And then why would she be working on a farm? Maybe she was a bitch from the city who hated farms? But then she would have jumped to take a break?

Clarke ran the possibilities over and over in her mind, trying to ready herself for anything.  When she rounded the final corner she realized that nothing could have ever prepared her for what she awaited.

Lexa was shirtless, the sun beating down on her tanned skin and a thick sheet of sweat covering her abs. Her muscles rippled with each movement as she chopped at the fallen tree in front of her. Dirt speckled her face and body all the way down to her work boots. Her jeans were ripped and tight and framed her ass perfectly and oh god did she have a nice ass.

It took Clarke a minute to realize she was staring, but thankfully Lexa hadn’t even noticed her.

“Hi there.” Clarke finally greeted.

Lexa stopped chopping and turned to face her, revealing the greenest eyes Clarke had ever seen. Dirt framed her eyes, the darkness of the Earth only serving to bring out their vibrant color.

“I brought you a water.” Clarke held it out to Lexa, letting her eyes dart quickly over the other girls form.

Lexa nodded and took the water from her. “Thank ya miss.”

_Oh god she has an accent. There go my pants._

Clarke watched as Lexa drank, not failing to notice the length of her fingers.

_Holy shit she has long fingers??!?!? God look at them wowowowowow_

Clarke suddenly broke from her thoughts realizing Lexa had said something to her. “Sorry what was that? I zoned out thinking how hot yo--- it is out here.”

Lexa capped the water and smiled gently. “I asked your name darlin’.”

“Clarke.” She extended a hand, which Lexa took quickly in a firm handshake. “Clarke Griffin.”

“Lexa Woods. It’s a pleasure to meet ya’.” She maintained eye contact, causing Clarke’s stomach to flutter a bit. “Thanks again for the drink.”

“Any time.”

Lexa placed the water on the ground next to her and looked back to the fallen tree. Clarke took a second to examine Lexa’s tattoos. She couldn’t make them out clearly through the dirt but she was pretty sure they covered the expanse of her back, neck, and upper arms. The air was thick with silence and Clarke decided she needed to break it. “That’s a big log.” she said, cringing at how she suddenly wasn’t able to interact in a normal human fashion.

“That it is.” Lexa agreed, and Clarke felt a wave of silent relief that she hadn’t noticed her prior awkwardness. “I reckon I’ll have the whole thing broken down by sunset.”

“The whole thing?” Clarke exclaimed. The tree was in no way small and it was already midday.

Lexa nodded again. “Won’t be that hard. We split a lotta wood back home.”

“Where are you from?”  
“Tennessee originally. I just moved up here last week.”

“How do you like it so far?”

Lexa rested her axe over her shoulder, twirling it and kicking some wood out of her way. “It’s different.” She paused and turned back to stare at Clarke, her eyes moving up and down Clarke’s form. “Prettier girls up here.”

Clarke could feel the blush creep up onto her cheeks. There was no way this was really happening. She wasn’t reading too far into this…Right? She swallowed her uncertainty down and went for it. “Not into the whole farmer’s daughter scene?” She teased.  “I thought the cute southern blondes were everyone’s fantasy.”

Lexa smirked. “I prefer the blondes up here. There’s a little more to look at.”

“Well.” Clarke smirked back, feeling confidence build. She sauntered closer to Lexa, bringing the space between them to a minimum. “I’d let you take me for a roll in the hay any time.” She watched Lexa swallow hard, her mouth dropping open slightly. Her voice was soft but Clarke could see the need in her eyes.

“I usually like to take my girls on a date first.”

“So take me.”

Lexa couldn’t resist smiling wide. “Clarke Griffin you are unlike anyone I have ever met.”

“I am pretty great.” Clarke joked. “So are you gunna take me on a date?”

Lexa answered without hesitation. “It’d be my pleasure darlin’. How’s tonight work for you?”

Clarke gestured to the fallen tree. “Are you sure you can leave that behind? You’re working really hard on it.”

“Ladies always come first.” Lexa answered firmly. “Now I do have to ask, how do ya feel about motorbikes?”

‘I can’t say I’m surprised you have one, and I hate to say it but I’m not really into riding them.”

“Not a problem, I’ll take the truck.” Lexa assured her. “Now I’d like to take you to dinner, so where and when can I pick you up?”

“You know the apartments by the college?”

“The highrise ones near the warehouse?”

“Yeah those. I’ll meet you out front around 6?”

“Sounds perfect darlin.’”

“Ok.” Clarke smiled, starting to back away slowly. “I’ll see you later then.” She turned, walking back towards the farmhouse, knowing she was making a face of pure happiness and disbelief. Lexa was warm and sharp and smooth and oh so attractive and her smile could light up even the darkest of skies. She looked back towards Lexa, who to her happiness was still standing there watching her. Lexa offered a small wave and a smile, which Clarke reciprocated before turning back into the farm station.

Once Clarke was out of sight Lexa let out the breath she had been holding and plopped down against the log, looking upwards at the sky.

“She sure is pretty ain’t she?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first chapter is up! Hopefully you all liked it! I'm working on writing more now as i have a lot of ideas and i'm not sure how long this fic is going to actually be. once i have more written updates will probably come regularly but right now i wanted to at least post this. :)


End file.
